The Prank
The Prank is a "mind-blowingly epic" prank pulled on the first day of school by someone known as "Radcircles" in conjunction with Veronica Victoria. The Prank, however, is believed by many to have been pulled by Lee Ping (who, in reality, was in the washroom the whole time), who was framed by the two for perpetrating the prank. It occurred during an assembly to introduce the new principal in the gym, at which most of the school's staff and students were present. Design It is shown that The Prank included: * All the school's water being redirected to the auditorium, breaking off the sprinkler tips and causing a semi-flood in the auditorium * Many stink bombs activating, causing people to vomit on one another. * Dumping radioactive-green paint on the students * Blasting the student body with loud, hypnotizing, techno music and disco lights. * Potato chips dropped from the rafters by a hypnotized Camillio Martinez. * Though it may have not been a planned detail, the Red Tazelwurm was turned loose in the auditorium at the time of the prank and was shown attacking Greta Von Hoffman, though she appears to have been unharmed. **However, since the Tazelwurm roams the school and city freely, it was probably not a planned detail. * Another unplanned detail was the frogs, a group of environmentalists were trying to release them from the captivity of the school's science lab when it went horribly wrong and subsequently were released into the auditorium. The most important detail of the prank however is that Lee Ping's school bag was replaced with an identical bag stuffed full of incriminating evidence by the brainwashed Camillio. Role of the Prank Prank had little to no ties with the conspiracy of MWF, Green Apple Splat or Coral Grove whatsoever. Its sole purpose was to get Barrage fired from his function as a principalDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 13 - "The Dance Part 2". This failed miserably however as it only made Barrage more determined to be the school's principal and enforce the rules. Lee Ping was chosen to be the victim due to him being immune to the brainwashing (what has put VP Victoria's brainwashing project under a threat) and the fact that Lee doesn't associate himself with any school clique: being a loner makes him an easy target of the framing as no one would ever notice if he'd be gone and sent to Coral Grove by the Council. This failed miserably when the prank almost instantly made the Lee the most popular student in the school. Engineering the Prank Lynch Webber, under the alias of Radcircles, engineered the prank - since he was using the former principal's e-mail address at one point it was believed the ex-principal was responsible. It is known that Radcircles recruited the Skaters to help him, as they had been the ones to set up the paint that was prepared for them. Lynch also took steps to make sure that Lee continues to take the blame for the prank, such as sending the Skaters a new email every once-and-a-while, pretending to be Lee. This is to make the student body think that it was Lee who sent the e-mail, and pulled the prank. It should also be noted that Lynch, in his insanity, enjoys playing the cat and mouse game with Lee. The music has a hypnotic effect on some people, with Barrage's voice snapping them out of the trance. Prolonged exposure to the music seems to cause insanity, as made evident by Cyrus, who temporarily developed an extreme obsession over it. The music also causes people to crave the soft-drink Green Apple Splat. Why a few people hypnotised crave Green Apple Splat has not been revealed. However, some people, like Lee and Biffy, are immune to the hypnotic effect of the music, the end result of an uncommon genetic trait. It appears that the point behind the hypnotizing music was to activate a post hypnotic implant planted in Camillio Martinez which prompted him to switch out Lee's bag and dump the potato flakes on the student body, apparently to set Camillio up as a red herring. Activation The prank was activated by remote control, simply by texting 1776 to the receiver for the prank. The phone used was red and belonged to Radcircles. Lee heard the beeping from the phone when he was in the washroom. Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 5 - "Mastermind" The Prank Song : main article: The Prank Song The Prank Song is a hypnotising techno song that was played during the prank and later by one Cyrus Xavier whom recorded the song during the Prank. Cyrus gave the song to Lynch Webber to play during Brandy Silver's Party. It can be downloaded from this wiki's main page. Brad's "Prank" 'Inspired' by the infamous prank on the first school day, Brad pulled the second one to get more popular than Lee. The second prank occured in "The Dance Part 2" and "Return of The Ping" and notably was a lot more 'tame' than the first one. Trivia * Ironically, both of the pranks resulted in exactly the opposite effect as intended: Lee being chosen as the scapegoat made him actually instantly popular; Barrage was eventually complimented on how he holds down the school; Brad got frown upon for copying 'Lee's' prank and trying to get famous over the same idea. Gallery Bb15.png Bb14.png Bb12.png Cc7.png Prank1.jpg|Greta stuggles in vain to escape the Tazelwurm's grasp Prank.jpg|The Tazelwurm takes Greta and strangulates her Vvvvvvv.jpg Ghhgfhgjf.jpg Lllllllllll.jpg Ggfjghjgh.jpg The Prank.png .png Camera man.png Prank.png After prank.png Sue.png Cyrus.png|Beth Zed and Cyrus Tazelurm.png Kimmie.png|Kimmie and Mr. Langhorne Emo.png|Emo's hugging Frog's.png Holger.png Mathlete.png The Prank Tina.png Erwin.png Sue Ping.png Detentionaire 1 .png New Bitmap Image (10).png|Victoria wasn't covered in goo. S91109-203631.jpg S91109-203643.jpg S91109-203651.jpg S91109-203700.jpg S91109-203709.jpg S91109-203716.jpg S91109-203723.jpg S91109-203745.jpg S91109-203749.jpg S91109-203754.jpg S91109-203800.jpg S91109-203804.jpg S91109-203808.jpg S91109-203812.jpg S91109-203819.jpg S91109-203823.jpg S91109-203829.jpg S91109-203858.jpg S91109-203916.jpg S91109-203920.jpg S91109-203925.jpg S91109-203932.jpg S91109-203936.jpg S91109-203940.jpg S91109-203945.jpg S91109-203949.jpg S91109-203957.jpg S91109-204001.jpg S91109-204006.jpg S91109-204015.jpg 1566295690792.jpg References Category:Prank Category:Detentionaire Category:A Nigma High